1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting phenomena generated during operation of a sieving apparatus and a method of executing control of the phenomena.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to remove coarse particles mixed in a powder, the powder is sieved with a filter. As for a toner as one of examples of the powder, coarse particles are removed with a filter before the toner is used for image formation.
Japanese published unexamined application No. JP-2006-023782-A discloses a sieving apparatus oscillating a filter to sieve a toner to remove coarse particles therefrom. However, a frictional heat generated by oscillation of the filter softens a toner to clog the filter.
In order to detect clogging of the filter when sieving, Japanese published unexamined application No. JP-S61-204070-A discloses a method of measuring a flow amount of a powder fed to the filter and a flow amount thereof discharged from the filter by at least two flow meters. A ratio of the flow amount of a powder fed and the flow amount thereof discharged is compared with a predetermined normal ratio to detect abnormality and transmit an abnormal signal. However, the flow meters enlarge the apparatus.
Because of these reasons, a need exist for a sieving system capable of notifying status of a filter such as clogging without a flow meter which enlarges the system.